Fat Man (Old West, Watcher Datafile)
FAT MAN Lee Portman public Lee Portman was born in Australia, where he mastered the boomerang and grew to be quite huge. The Fat Man arrived in San Francisco, and soon made in his way across the USA. In Abeline, a group of men made fun of his weight, until he smacked them around a little. They pulled their guns, but he disarmed them with his trusty boomerang. After learning how easy it was to overpower others, he turned to crime--robbing, pillaging, and looting. And no one was able to stop him, until Kid Colt came around and felled the giant. The Fat Man later teamed up with Bennington Brown and Doctor Danger to get his revenge on Kid Colt, but failed again. He was then recruited by the Iron Mask into his Circus of Crime. The Fat Man was very skilled with the boomerang. His apparent obesity caused most people to be caught off guard by his speed and strength, as well as his fighting and throwing skill. Almost without fail, he'd throw a boomerang past someone, who'd laugh at his obvious miss. They'd continue to laugh until the boomerang came whizzing up behind them and either knocked them out, or knocked the guns out of their hands. In addition, he weighs 300 pounds, but he isn't all fat. Much like the Kingpin, he's a large mass of muscle, with a nice layer of fat on top for decorative purposes. He's much stronger than the average sized man, and he can throw and take a punch with the best of them. He liked to take people off guard by running, doing a summersault, and taking them out, just like a bowling ball and the pins. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Greed and Gluttony, Master of the Boomerang, Surprisingly Quick Power Sets IMMENSE STATURE Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a restraining or immobilization complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Now I’m Really Mad! Step up or double any Immense Stature power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Activate an opportunity to recover. SFX: Take a Punch. On a failed reaction roll, spend a die from the doom pool to step back the effect die by –1 and add your physical stress die to your next action. SFX: Throwing Your Weight Around. Use your voluminous bulk to target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown an Immense Stature power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Massive. When in confined locations or situations where enhanced weight would make a difference, change any Immense Stature power into a complication to add a D6 or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover the power. BOOMERANG Weapon D6 SFX: Boomerang Trick. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapon die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Boomerang to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Old West Category:Circus of Crime